Watches and other wearable electronic devices have begun to offer functionalities beyond simple display of the time. For example, some watches have incorporated keyboards and offer the ability to store and retrieve information such as addresses and phone numbers. In some instances, a wearable electronic device may contain a processor and act as a portable computing device.